YuGiOh! GX:Generic Title Subheader
by Trinam
Summary: Jaden Yuki once more returns to the spotlight in his further adventures in his first year spent at Duel Academy. However, danger is always just on the horizon for our heroes!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Generic Title Subheader

Turn 1: Clash of Nature! Elemental Heroes verses Elemental Mistress!

Duel Academy. A school on an island in the middle of nowhere. And due to bylaws of the anime, this fanfiction opens with two shadowy figures talking.

One of the figures is draped over a desk, sitting in a chair, with right hand on his forehead, and a pencil in his left. It appears to be a short figure, with a small rattail coming down off the top of his neck to the bottom of the shoulders. The other is tall, wearing an overly large and ribbed hat, and what appear to be robes, with long billowy hair. The shorter of the two speaks, in a geekish voice that positively quivers with fear. "…I'm not sure this'll work. I'm just… I'm sorry. I'm such a loser…"

"Don't worry about it. You'll get it right eventually." The voice was feminine, mature and full of calm reassurance.

"…You're right. I have to! I'll do it, for you!"

THEME SONG GOES HERE

It was a sunny day, at the main entrance to the duel academy. Jaden and Syrus were walking through the path to the door, listening to the random opening show riffs that always seemed to play. "Say, Jay, where do you think that music always comes from?" Syrus asked, looking at the ground as he walked.

"Don't know! But it sure is cool, huh?"

"If you say so…" The blue-haired Ra looked at the ground, kicking a rock along the path.

"Say, Sy! What'd you think of that test in Crowler's class? Wasn't it the biggest snooze ever?" the brown-haired boy asked, feeling spontaneous.

"Huh? Oh, ye-yeah… I totally failed it."

"Me too! Don't worry about it, buddy… we've saved the world what, twice over now?"

"Jaden, you're missing the point! I'm a Ra Yellow now, so I'm expected to do well on tests! They may revoke my advancement! I don't want to move back to red!"

"Aww, come on, Sy! Life was cool when you bunked with me!"

"…I still do bunk with you."

"Yeah, well, you know what I meant!" Jaden laughed heartily, and continued walking on towards the Slifer red dorms.

"Hey! Hey, can you help meeeeee!" came a voice from a nearby tree. The two looked over at the apparently shouting tree, and saw a short Slifer hanging off a branch by his underwear. He had black hair, with spiked bangs and a rat tail that reached to the base of his neck. His eyes were green and currently taking up half his face, wide open partly in fear of falling off the tree, and partly in pain at the super-wedgie he was receiving. On his nose was a pair of glasses that seemed to be much thicker than anyone could ever conceivably need. "You two! Please! I need to get down!"

One scene transition later, the boy was on the ground gathering his belongings from where they had fallen at the base of the tree. He was scrambling left and right, trying to get together his duel disc and his notebooks, slipping the former on his left arm and the latter into a backpack that had also fallen. "Erm… Thanks, you guys!" he yelled, busily gathering up his belongings.

"Yeah, don't worry about it! I can't stand to see anyone stranded in a tree! Say, who put you up there anyways?" Jaden asked, as he and Syrus both leaned over to help pick up the boy's stuff.

"Oh, it was a group of Obelisks. It's no big deal, really." The black-haired boy stood up, looking through his deck, and then putting it back into the deck slot, before looking around again. "Name's Ed, by the way. Thanks for saving me!"

"Ed, huh?" Jaden smiles widely "I'm Jaden, and I'm going to be king of games!"

"And I'm Syrus… I'm going to be the king of games's sidekick!"

"Well… I-I-I guess that's good, then…" Ed muttered, bending down and searching even closer "Reeh…. Where is it!"

"Huh?" Jaden tilted his head to the side slightly, looking down at him. Then, a glimmer caught his eye, and he saw a card sitting, perfectly poised upon his shoe. He bent over, and picked it up, staring at it. "Elemental Mistress Doriado, huh..? Hey, Ed. Is this yours?"

Instantly, the boy's head snapped up, and his hand shot out, snatching the card from Jaden. "Y-yeah. It's mine. Thanks for finding it! I-It was missing, and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her…"

Syrus looked over Ed's shoulder, eyeing the card. "It's a ritual monster with 1200 attack points and 1400 defense points… That card doesn't look like it's very powerful at all."

For a moment, Jaden thought he saw fire in Ed's eyes, but before he could make a second thought of it the shine was gone, and the boy was smiling again. "Yeah? Well, she's really strong! At least, if you use her right she is… I'm… I'm really not that good…"

"Ahh, come on buddy, loosen up!" Jaden yelled, patting Ed on the back hard enough to send him stumbling forward several steps. "You made it into the school, right? That means you can duel!"

"I got in by sheer luck… that's all… really…" Ed mutters, looking away and sighing. "I… I'm really not that good. I mean, I've never gotten even close to getting out of red…"

"And who says red's bad, huh? Come on, I'll bet you're really good, buddy!" Jaden smiled widely and then snapped, getting an idea. "I've got it! How about we duel right now, you and me? I'll bet you do plenty good!"

Ed backed up, a bead of sweat forming. "Ehh… C-c-can I say no?"

"Well, you can!" Jaden said, activating his duel disc. "But that just means I'll come back again and again and again and keep asking until you say yes!"

"He'll do it, too! Believe me…" Syrus chimed in, thinking back to the dreaded Night He Tried Sleeping After Refusing To Duel Jaden.

"Reeh… alright. I'll duel you on one condition!" Ed says, activating his duel disc.

"Oh? And what's that?" Jaden asked, activating his own.

"After this duel is over, stay out of my life if you can help it." Ed drew his five cards, staring at them. "…Got it?"

"Aww, come on! Can't we just be friends instead?" Jaden asked, drawing five cards as well.

"It's not that simple. I'll take the first move." Ed said quietly, drawing another card and looking at it.

Ed: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I'll start off by summoning Senju of the Thousand Hands, into attack mode!" Ed shouted, sliding a card onto his duel disc. A many-handed god appeared, chanting a spell. "When summoned, Senju's special ability kicks into play!"  
(1400/1000) 

"Special ability..?" Jaden asked, watching the monster.

"Ye-yeah! Senju lets me pull any ritual monster I want from my deck to my hand! And I choose Elemental Mistress Doriado!" the puny red yelled. A card shot from his deck to his right hand, and he added it to the rest of his cards. "And… N-now I set a card facedown and end my turn!"

"Alright then, time to get'cher game on!" Jaden yelled, drawing a card and appraising his opening hand. "Sweet! I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman, in attack mode!" In a flash of lightning, the blue-clad hero appeared on the field, small bolts of electricity kicking up where he landed.  
(1600/1400) 

With a flare and a guitar riff, Jaden points now at the many-handed beast on his opponent's field. "Now, Elemental Hero Sparkman! Destroy Senju of the Thousand Hands! Shining Surge Flash!" The blue-suited hero clapped its hands, and charged at the thousand-handed creature, an electrical current charging between its hands...

But it was knocked away at the last moment by a large explosion, splintering suddenly into pixels. "H-hold on! I have a trap card! I activate Widespread Ruin, and use it to destroy Sparkman!"

"Aww, man! Well, I guess I'll have to throw down a facedown and end my turn!" Jaden yelled, as a card appeared on the field in front of him. "Your move!"

Ed drew another card and looked at it, quirking an eyebrow. "Hah-hah! Alright! I activate the spell card Doriado's Blessing!" As he placed the card into his duel disc, a tranquil field appeared under Senju, with flowers and butterflies hovering around nearby. The Senju was then engulfed in a bright white light, which slowly took the form of a priestess with long, blonde hair, and blue and gold-trimmed armor over her shoulders. More notable than that, of course, was her glaring hat, the green and pink color of it drawing all attention away from everything else. "Meet Elemental Mistress Doriado! And she's in attack mode!" The woman stood serenely, seeming to smile warmly as she prayed.  
(1200/1400) 

"No! Jaden, watch out! That thing can attack you directly, and we don't know what it can do yet!" Syrus yelled from the sidelines, as useful as ever.

"She is not a thing!" Ed yelled, giving the blue-haired boy a deathglare. "And if you call her that again… I'll… I'll… Well, you won't like it! Doriado! Element Whip attack directly to Jaden's life points!" The priestess reached into a sleeve, and pulled from within a whip made of what looked to be bits of fire mixing with ice mixing with lightning mixing with rock mixing with visible wind. She cracked the whip, sending a multi-elemental beam towards Jaden.

"Hold on, Ed! I'll activate the facedown I threw down earlier! Negate Attack!" The attack was deflected off of an invisible barrier, making really cool-looking ripples in midair.

Ed looked down, then back up at the duel field. "A-a-alright! I set three cards facedown, and end my turn!"

Jaden drew his card, and smiled widely. "Sweet! I play the spell card Polymerization, and I'll fuse my Elemental Hero Avian and my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" The winged hero and the red-clad female appeared on the field, swirling together into a pinpoint of light. "And together they summon my favorite card, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The dragon-armed wingman appeared on the field, flexing its claw as the read dragon head on its right arm roared.  
(2100/1200) 

"And because of Flame Wingman's super power, whenever I destroy a monster on your side of the field, you take damage equal to its attack points!" Jaden explained, before pointing. "Now, Flame Wingman, attack Elemental Mistress Doriado!"

"That's as far as you'll go." Ed said with a sudden determination, extending his hand as two trap cards spring up. "I activate two facedown cards, and they're both called Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan."

"Foo…Ren…Ka…Zaa? What's that card do?"

Ed pushed up his glasses slightly, as a dark glow appeared on his side of the field. "Well, first and foremost, this card cannot be activated unless there is a face-up Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth-type monster on the field."

"Hey, wait a second!" Syrus yelled from the sidelines. "There's only two monsters on the field at all! There's no way you can have one of all four of those elements!"

The boy looked over at Syrus, and then back to Jaden. "Well, normally this would be true, but Elemental Mistress Doriado's special ability states that in addition to being a Light-type monster she is also Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth all at once!"

"Five elements in one monster? That's like a five-for-one grilled cheese day in the cafeteria, huh?" came Jaden's response.

"Yes. And since I can activate Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, I get to choose one of four effects for each one I activated! And I activated two different copies so… I get two of the effects!" The glow surrounded the field, and a swirling ball of what looked to be all four elements appeared between the two duelists. "First off, I'll use the power of Wind! Element Cyclone! Blow all his monsters away!" The ball disappeared, and a swirling tempest formed over Jaden's field, sucking the Flame Wingman inside of it, and destroying it in a shower of pixels. "And secondly, I use the power of Fire! Element Flames! Destroy the last two cards in his hand!" Again the elements swirled together into a ball, before swooping out and overtaking Jaden's hand, dropping the last two cards within it to the graveyard.

"That's a seriously nice card!" Jaden yelled, looking at the boy in red as the tempest of elements faded away.

"Ye-yeah… well…" Suddenly, all of Ed's bravado seemed to vanish, as he nonchalantly scratched the back of his head. "Uhh… can I go now?"

"Yeah! You're up, Ed! Get'cher game on!" Jaden yelled with a wide smile on his face.

"How can Jaden smile like that..?" Syrus wondered aloud, watching the duel still. "His field and his hand just got totally obliterated… he's defenseless!"

"Pardon me, but do you ever say anything useful?" came a sudden and decidedly dark voice from behind Syrus, making the blue-haired boy jump three feet into the air. When he landed, he turned around and saw behind him someone's stomach! Backing up slightly, the blue-haired boy saw a girl about a foot taller than him standing just behind where he was not two seconds ago. Somehow, her hair and eyes were both the same shade of blackish-purple, with the former coming down short on the bangs end, but past the waist in the back. She was wearing an old-style dress, black with a white collar and white cuffs on each wrist, and black tights. On her feet was a pair of mary janes, also black.

Syrus, intimidated though he was at her general vibe of 'I am not someone to get too close to,' nonetheless worked up the courage required to speak. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!"

"Well, if you can't do anything but state the obvious, why talk at all, right?" the girl replied calmly, keeping her eyes focused on the duel.

"That's not very nice…" he muttered, looking down at the ground.

She replied quickly. "Shh. I'm trying to listen."

"I-I draw!" Ed yelled, pulling a card from his duel disc and looking at it. "Ahh! Y-you're in trouble now, Jaden! I activate the spell card Ritual Weapon, and I equip it to my Elemental Mistress Doriado!" In a bright flash of light, Doriado's left arm was replaced by a crossbow, swirling with the same sort of maelstrom as before. "This card boosts Doriado's attack and defense points by 1500 each!"  
(2700/2900) 

"Now, Doriado! Direct attack!" the priestess leveled the crossbow towards Jaden, and fired it silently at him. The arrow went right through his chest, lowering his life points as it did so.

Jaden: 1300  
Ed: 4000 

"Th-that ends my turn! Your move, Jaden!"

_No cards in hand, no field, I need a winner!_ Jaden drew, and smiled. "I special summon Elemental Hero, Bubbleman to the field, in defense mode! When he's summoned, if I don't have a field, his special ability lets me draw two cards!"  
(800/1200) 

Jaden drew twice more, eyeing the cards he just got. "Sweet! Now I activate Pot of Greed!" The pot appeared on is field behind Bubbleman, and two more cards shot from Jaden's deck into his hand. "This card lets me draw two MORE cards when I activate it!"

"…It really doesn't matter what I do to you, does it?" Ed mutters, a large bead of sweat forming on his brow.

Smiling as wide as ever, Jaden made a short reply of "Nope, not at all!" before putting another card into his duel disc. "Now I activate the card Mirage of Nightmare!" The spell card appeared behind the crouching Bubbleman. "I'll throw down a couple of facedowns, and that ends my turn!"

Ed shook his head, drawing. "Alright then, I'll start with…"

"Hold on right there, Ed! My Mirage of Nightmare activates, allowing me to draw cards until I have four in hand! And since I've got no cards in hand… that means I draw four cards!"

"Reeh!" As Jaden drew, Ed shook his head. "How do you… M-man, if I could get lucky that often…"

'_Boh!'_

"Oh, hey there little buddy!" Jaden said, as his furry friend's ghostly figure appeared nearby. "How are you today?"

'_Booooooh!'_ The small furry winged fuzzball yelled, its eyes closing into a happy smile sort of look.

"…Jaden… If you'd p-please stop talking to your Kuriboh, I have a move I'd like to make…" Ed muttered, scratching at his forehead.

As the Kuriboh did a little happy dance around Jaden's head, Jaden looked at Ed. "Hey, wait. You can see my Winged Kuriboh here?"

"It's not easy to ignore a floating furball with wings, you know."

"…Good point! Alright Ed, get'cher game on!"

Ed looked at his hand, and then the field. "Sorry, Jay, but it's game over for you! I summon Homunculus, the Alchemic Being in attack mode!" A circle formed on the ground, and from it arose a humanoid with a blindfold over its eyes, and skin that seemed to fade between red and black.  
(1800/1600) 

"Now, I activate Homunculus's special ability! Once per turn, I can change his element to be any element I want. And I pick Earth!" The creature liquefied before the circle reappeared and it rose again, still noticeably the same thing, but this time looking to be made completely of stone. "Now, Homunculus! Destroy Jaden's Bubbleman and clear a path to his life points!"

The rocky creature charged at the watery warrior, punching it hard in the face and shattering the poor bubbly hero. "Alright, Ed, that activates my trap card! I play Hero Signal! See, when one of my monsters is destroyed, I can play this, and summon any level four or lower monster with 'Elemental Hero' in its name to the field! And I call upon Elemental Hero Clayman!" He holds out his hand, and the clay hero appears, hunched over in defensive mode.  
(800/2000) 

"Reeh… Alright! Doriado, destroy that Clayman!" The priestess nodded, and took aim, before shooting a bolt right through the clay soldier. "I…I'm done! Go, Jaden!"

"Hold on! At the end of your turn, I'll activate my other facedown! I play Emergency Provisions! I'll use this card to send my Mirage of Nightmare to the graveyard, and gain back 1000 life points!"

Jaden: 2300  
Ed: 4000 

"And now, I draw!" For a second, Jaden eyed his hand, and then he smiled widely. "Isn't this great? You're totally playin' your best out here!"

"Ye-yeah, well, it doesn't matter. If you're trying to cheer me up, it's not working."

"Sure it is, man! Dueling makes everyone feel better, so long as we both do our best!"

"Just shut up and win, already."

"Well, okay! If you insist!" Jaden threw a card onto his duel disc, and a large, golden-armored warrior appeared on the field. "I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!"  
(2600/1800) 

"He-hey! You're cheating! That Bladedge is an eight star monster, and you didn't tribute anything for it!" Ed yelled, pointing accusingly at Jaden.

"Well, that's true. But that's because I activated the ability of my Elemental Hero Necroshade in the graveyard! See, it allows me to summon one Elemental Hero monster without paying any tribute for it! Sweet, huh?"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but I didn't destroy any Elemental Hero Necroshades!" Ed yelled, eyes wide with surprise.

"Actually, Ed, you did! Remember when you activated that trap card with the gnarly name I can't pronounce?"

"You mean Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan?"

"Yeah! That's the one! You destroyed two cards from my hand, and my Elemental Hero Necroshade was one of those cards! Thanks buddy! You really helped me out!"

From Ed's corner came only a pained sort of muffle. Jaden, on the other hand, was at no loss for words. "Next, I activate the card Miracle Fusion! This card lets me fuse monsters together to summon a fusion monster with Elemental Hero in its name, using cards from my field and my graveyard! Now, I merge Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman together to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" In a clap of thunder, the yellow-armored monster appeared, holding a ball of lightning in his hands.  
(2400/1500) 

"Even better than that is Thunder Giant's special ability! When I summon him, he destroys one monster on the field with fewer original attack points than his. And that means…" He points right at Doriado. "Thunder Giant! Destroy Elemental Mistress Doriado!" In a flash of lightning the priestess was gone, and Ed seemed a little bit shocked. "Even better, that doesn't count as Thunder Giant's actual attack, so I can do it again later! But first, Elemental Hero Bladedge! Destroy Homunculus!"

But as the Bladedge rushed towards the Homunculus, a sandy-haired girl wearing thick-rimmed glasses and a lab coat, and carrying a staff appeared, chanting some sort of spell appeared. "I-I-I have a trap card, and I activate it now! Spiritual Earth Art – Kurogane!" A magic circle appeared under the Homunculus as Ed explained. "By sacrificing one earth monster on my field, I can special summon any other earth monster from my graveyard to the field!"

"Hold it, Ed! You don't have any earth monsters to special summon!"

"Did you forget? I have Doriado in the graveyard, and she counts as Earth type!"

The circle's light flared up suddenly, and as it died down the priestess was again on the field, this time kneeled over in a defensive posture. "She'll return to the field in defense mode, and together we'll be safe from your Bladedge!"

"Not quite, Ed! Bladedge's special ability says that if it attacks with an attack higher than your monster's defense… the difference goes straight to your life points!"

"What! B-b-but that means…"

"You're taking 1200 direct!"

As the knife knocked her aside, Jaden could have sworn that the Elemental Mistress threw an almost apologetic look towards her duelist, before exploding once more into a million pieces.

Jaden: 2300  
Ed: 2800 

"And now, Thunder Giant! Attack Ed's life points directly!" One punch to the jaw later, Ed was picking himself up off the ground.

Jaden: 2300  
Ed: 400 

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus yelled, pumping a fist towards his dearest of friends.

"Are you always this… energetic?" the mysterious girl next to him asked, looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… well… hey, what's that supposed to me-"

"Shh. It's picking up again."

The small boy was standing again, and drew, looking at his card intently. "…I… I don't have a choice. I set one card facedown, and end my turn!" The card appeared on the field, as Jaden drew.

"Alright then, my move! And I'll start off by summoning Elemental Hero Wildheart!" The buff, suave Elemental Hero appeared, flexing his muscles mightily, and causing a blush from all the ladies present. All one of them.  
(1500/1600) 

"Now, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Finish this duel by attacking Ed's life points directly!" The creature rushed forward, raising its fist high into the air.

"I activate a trap card, Mirror Force!" A shining barrier blocked the Giant's fist, before rocketing it back at Jaden's field and exploding, making a massive dust cloud appear. "This card stops your attack and destroys all of your monsters!"

However, as the dust cloud settled, Wildheart was still present on the field, and he flexed his mighty pecs once more. "Reeh! But… But my trap card…"

"Oh! I guess I should have mentioned, Elemental Hero Wildheart is immune to trap cards!"

Ed fell to his knees, looking at the incredibly buff monster. "That's… that's not fair…"

"Sure it is! Now, Wildheart, attack him directly and finish this duel!"

Wildheart ran at the boy, and viciously kicked him in the spleen and knocking him flat onto his back.

Jaden: 2300  
Ed: 0 

"And that's game!" Jaden yelled, pointing two fingers at Ed and winking, as the smaller boy was picking himself up off the ground again. "Not bad, buddy! You almost had me there for a second!"

"Bull." Ed muttered, looking away. "You didn't lose control of the duel even one time, and we both know it. I… I couldn't duel well enough to beat an infant, if I had to…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, buddy! It was just one loss!" Jaden walked towards Ed, extending a hand. "What do ya say, pal? Friends?"

"I'll tell you again... w-what I told you before. Stay out of my life!" Ed slapped Jaden's hand away, turning around and running off towards the Slifer red dorms.

Stunned, he watched his fellow student run away. "Huh. Wonder why he did that."

"Maybe it was because you pulled him out of a tree, then forced him to duel you before beating him horribly after he told you repeatedly that he wasn't very good?" the spooky girl replied, walking towards Jaden. "Tell me, was that supposed to raise his confidence somehow?"

"Well, it's always worked before!" he yelled back, smiling in a strained sort of way. "I mean… what's wrong with him, huh?"

"Uhh, Jaden, maybe it's not just him… Remember back when I was all in a funk about being useless? You dueling me didn't make me feel any better, either…" Syrus said, recalling the incident.

"Oh, so then we just have to beat whoever's making him feel worthless and he'll snap out of it, right?" Jaden said, looking back over at Syrus.

"Somehow I don't think it's quite that simple, Jaden." Syrus replied, looking away.

"Sure it is, right creepy la-" He turned back around once more, to find the odd girl was nowhere to be seen. "-dy? Sy, did she just pull a disappearing act or what?"

"Huh?" He looked around the taller student, his eyes widening. "She just disappeared!"

"…Oh well! I'm sure we'll see her again, little buddy. Let's go get us some grilled cheeses, I'm starved!" With that, the two raced back to the Slifer Red dorm.

----------------

Sunset, a cliff overlooking the ocean. Ed sat with his back against a tree, watching the sun with a sad gaze in his eyes. "I failed again… I can't even win a duel against another Slifer… Maybe I'm really not cut out to be a duelist at all."

'_Screh!'_ yelled a small, insectoid-sounding voice. The boy looked up, and saw looking back at him a needle worm, hanging upside-down from the tree by a strand of web.

"Hu-Ahh, hello there, Josephine!" he said, waving.

Taking this as a sign, the little worm dropped into his lap, where it proceeded to worm its way as close to him as possible. _'Screh!'_

"What do you think, Josie? I mean… It's looking more and more like I'm just… not going to be able to fulfill my mission here, y'know?"

'_ScreEd!' _it screeched, poking him with a needle. If the worm was corporeal, it would have hurt… but as it was, it was more of a 'Hey! There's something tingly here!' feeling.

"Reeh! Hey, what was that for!"

'_Screh.' _it replied, relaxing again.

For a second, Ed looked out over the ocean. Then he smiled. "Yeah… you're right, Josie. I can do better… and I will, too. I promise, I won't rest until I actually manage to defeat him. Not now, not ever! I will get my payback, Jaden! I promise!"

Fade to black. Roll credits.

NEXT TIME on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Generic Title Subheader, the Slifer Red dorm finally gets itself a new headmaster, a HUGE guy by the name of Towa Sakuma. However, problems arise when a mysterious new foe seems to be sucking the life out of the red's dwellers. What is the source of this mysterious new threat? Find out next time in Turn 2: That Which Dwells in Shadow! It's positively horrifying!

A/N: Ed belongs to me. Creepy girl copyright Jean. On another note, I used the anime rule for Thunder Giant (Destroys the monster when he comes into play) and the OCG ruling for Elemental Mistress Doriado (Which is that it counts for five elements no matter where it is in play)  



End file.
